Gatomon
Shingo Unnamed Maid Himari Oofuchi Michi Shinjo Cat Ear Legend Angels |jacards= , , , , , , , , , , , , , |encards= , , , , |n1=(Ko:) 가트몬 Gatomon |n2=(Ja:) テイルモンＲ''Digimon Digital Card Battle'' Tailmon R |n3=(En:) R-Gatomon |n4=(Sr:) Репомон n dub Repomon |n5=(Zh:) 迪路兽''Digimon Encounters'' |s1=BlackGatomon |s2=Mikemon |s3=Meicoomon |s4=Gatomon X }} Gatomon is an Animal Digimon. It has a very healthy curiosity, so it loves pranks. Although its body is small, it is a precious Holy-species Digimon, and its appearance does not match the true strength it possesses. It wears a Holy Ring on its tail, but if it is lost, its power is decreased and it can no longer exhibit its original power. In order to defend itself, it wears long claws copied from SaberLeomon's data. Attacks * : Uses its long claws and attacks the opponent. *'Cat's Eye Hypnotism'This attack is named "Cat's Eyes" in Digimon Digital Card Battle, "Feline's Eye" in Digimon World Data Squad and Digimon World Championship, and retains its original name of "Cat's Eye" in Digimon ReArise. (Cat's Eye): Manipulates the opponent with a piercing glare, causing the opponent to attack themselves. * *'Cat Tail': Uses its cute tail to slap the enemy. *'Cat Laser': Emits an incredible beam of light. * : Uses its claws to dig through hard surfaces. *'Cat Trip' (Tail Tip) *'Megakick' (Mega Kick) * '|猫だまし||lit. "Cat Trick"}} * * * * *'Heaven Knuckle' (Heaven's Knuckle): Punches with a holy iron fist. Attacks in Digimon All-Star Rumble *'Scratch' *'Lightning Paw Rush' *'Cat Dropkick' *'Spinning Cat Kick' *'Cat Typing Kick' *'Cat Laser Combo' *'Side Cat Tail' *'Power Cat Hammer' *'Final Lightning Paw' *'Power Cat Hammer Slam' Design Gatomon appears similar to a white cat wearing large lime yellow and red striped gloves with black claws sticking out of them. Its ears are large with tufts of purple hair on the tips reminiscent of a . Its tail has purple stripes with a tuft on the end and it wears a Holy Ring on it. Etymologies ;Tailmon (テイルモン) Official romanization in the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese and some American English media. *Tail. ;Gatomon Name used in most American English and some Japanese media.Digimon Adventure tri. Digivice screen *'Esp:' Gato (lit. " "). Development Gatomon was designed by Kenji Watanabe and was originally supposed to be a mouse/rat.https://twitter.com/jinke_jinke/status/1101292513720061952 Fiction Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure (PSP game) Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure tri. Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna Digimon Adventure 20th Memorial Story Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit Ver 1.5 Digimon Frontier Multiple Gatomon are seen at the Autumn Leaf Fair. During the first one, one accompanies a Wizardmon as a homage to the Digimon Adventure and . Some are also seen during the return there. Digimon World Data Squad Gatomon is a digivolution in 's galaxy once the following requirements have been met: *Unlocked Salamon *Defeat 5 Nightmare Soldiers Digimon. *100 INT *Unlocked three other digivolutions for Lalamon. Gatomon is also a requirement for Angewomon, Butterflymon, and Tylomon. Digimon Fusion Several Gatomon appear within the Fusion Fighters army in Mikey Kudo's dream. When shows up, his appearance causes Mikey to remember the dream. Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon Next A number of Gatomon work as attendants at Angewoman's spa. However, they eventually turn out to be Hagurumon working for Datamon in order to attempt to trap Tsurugi Tatsuno, Yu Inui, and Ami Kitajima. Digimon Digital Card Battle The R-Gatomon card is #083, and is a Champion-level card. Its basic stats are 750 HP, 30 DP, and 20 +P. It possesses the techniques "Lightning Paw" (410), "Lightning Kick" (300), and "Cat's Eyes" (210, to 0), and the Support Effect "If own HP are less than 500, boost own Attack Power +300." The Gatomon card is #184, and is a Rookie-level, Nature-specialty partner card. Its basic stats are 600 HP, 0 DP, and +P 30. It possesses the techniques "Lightning Paw" (290), "Lightning Kick" (200), and "Cat's Eyes" (0, Counter), and the Support Effect "Change own Specialty to Nature. Draw 1 Card." It can be obtained from Cody Hida by winning the Igloo City Battle Arena, or from Ken Ichijouji by choosing between it and the #187 Wormmon partner card. Digimon World 2 Gatomon digivolves from ToyAgumon, and can digivolve further into Angewomon. Digimon World 3 A Gatomon appears at the Inns, cities and other locations around the world to heal Junior's Digimon and restore their MP with a cost. It is also available as a white Champion Digimon card with 13/14. Digimon World Re:Digitize Gatomon digivolves from Gabumon, Kamemon, and Patamon and can digivolve to Angewomon, LadyDevimon, and Lilamon. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Gatomon digivolves from Kamemon, Chuumon, Patamon, and Salamon, and can digivolve to Angewomon, Monzaemon, and Lillymon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order Gatomon is a Hand-To-Hand Vaccine type, Champion level Digimon. It digivolves from Salamon, SnowAgumon, and Gumdramon, and can digivolve into Angewomon, Taomon (Silver), and Lillymon. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon. Digimon World DS Gatomon digivolves from Salamon, and can digivolve further into Angewomon or LadyDevimon depending on its stats. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Gatomon is #104, and is an Champion-level, Balance-class, Holy-species Digimon with a resistance to the Light element and weakness to the Dark element. Its basic stats are 151 HP, 181 MP, 97 Attack, 76 Defense, 100 Spirit, 85 Speed, and 49 Aptitude. It possesses the Halo 3 and LuckyMedal2 traits. It dwells in the Highlight Haven. Gatomon digivolves from Salamon and can digivolve to Angewomon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Gatomon, your Digimon must be at least level 18, with 70% friendship. Gatomon can DNA digivolve to Silphymon with Aquilamon. Gatomon can be hatched from the Holy DigiEgg. It can armor digivolve into Lynxmon, Kabukimon, or Tylomon. Another Gatomon sells equipment in Shine W Area. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Tailmon is #078, and is a Champion-level, Balance-class, Holy-species Digimon with a resistance to the Holy and Water elements and a weakness to the Dark and Fire elements. It possesses the Paralysis Guard and Healing Hand traits. It dwells in the Palette Amazon. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Angewomon. Tailmon digivolves from Salamon and can digivolve into Angewomon, Lynxmon or Silphymon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Tailmon, your Digimon must be at least level 17 with 50% Friendship, but only once you have revived Gatomon. It can be hatched from the Holy Striped Egg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Gatomon DigiFuses from Salamon and , and can DigiFuse to Silphymon with Aquilamon, to Angewomon with Wizardmon and Starmon, to Kabukimon with Floramon and Ninjamon, to Beastmon with Lekismon and Wendigomon, and to Baihumon with SaberLeomon, Vikemon, and AncientWisemon. Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth Gatomon is a Light Vaccine type, Champion level Digimon, who uses 8 memory. Gatomon digivolves from Salamon, Patamon, and Terriermon and can digivolve into Angewomon, Lillymon, and can DNA digivolve to Silphymon with Aquilamon. Its special attack is Lightning Paw and its support skill is Holy Ring which increases HP recovery by 20%. In Complete Edition, Gatomon can also digivolve from Lunamon and digivolve to Pandamon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Gatomon is #115 and is a Light Vaccine type, Champion level Digimon, who uses 8 memory. Gatomon digivolves from Salamon, Patamon, Terriermon, and Lunamon, and can digivolve into Angewomon, Lillymon, Pandamon, and can DNA digivolve to Silphymon with Aquilamon. Its special attack is Lightning Paw and its support skill is Holy Ring which increases HP recovery by 20%. Digimon Rumble Arena Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Digimon All-Star Rumble Digimon Racing Digimon World Championship Gatomon can digivolve from Terriermon, Salamon, and Lunamon with passing time. Gatomon can digivolve to Pandamon with passing time, MagnaAngemon with 40 Holy AP, and WereGarurumon with 40 Beast AP. Digimon Battle Gatomon digivolves from Salamon and can digivolve to Angewomon. Digimon Masters Gatomon digivolves from Salamon, and can digivolve to Angewomon. Digimon Heroes! Tailmon digivolves from Plotmon and can digivolve to Angewomon, Nefertimon, and Sanzomon. Digimon Soul Chaser Gatomon digivolves from Salamon, and can digivolve to Angewomon. Digimon Links Gatomon digivolves from Terriermon, Patamon, and Salamon, and can digivolve to Angewomon, Lillymon, and Silphymon. Digimon ReArise Gatomon digivolves from Salamon and can digivolve to Angewomon. Notes and references